A Dilemma
by pyromaniacqueen
Summary: Takarada does something that is impossible for Ren to live with.
1. Disapearance

**Disclaimer**: lol if I had any rights to Skip Beat, I wouldn't need to be writing something like fanfiction.. would I?

Authors note: I'll tell u right now! I imply somethings that arent nessesarily supported by the manga and there are alot of random ppl who arent important and dont have names... and since this is kind of my first fan fic, i dont think having lenthly chapters is a good start. So this one is quite short. they may get longer tho...

* * *

**Prologue** thing ;)

It was 9. Ren was late. Yukihito Yashirowas frantic; He'd made multiple calls to his cellular without a single pick-up.

When he stopped by Ren's apartment shortly after, he was apalled to find it empty. _'This is bad.' _thought Yashiro. _'This has never happened before.'_

He picked up his gloves before getting his phone out again and dialed Takarada's

personal phone. Strait to voice mail. '_Great... Now what?'_

Not knowing what to do, Yashiro decided the best course of actionwas to wait for him at work. '_He'd show up eventually.. right?' _By the time morning turned into afternoon he'd finally admitted something was wrong. He immediatly left the sudio and headed for LME. Without concern if Takarada had a visitor or not, he marched right into his office and demanded his attention.

"Takarada! We have a problem." Lory Takarada sat in his chair facing away from Yashiro. He was staring out the window watching who knows what... "Ren is gone."

"I know... Yes...I know he's gone." He finally turned and Yashiro was agasp. Lory's nose was swollen and blue and bloody. If he had to guess, it was broken. "And it certainly is a problem..."

oOoOoOoOoOo

When Mogami Kyouko got to TBM that evening she knew someting was wrong. The producer and the director were having a huge arguement. Unsure of what to do , she went to find Hikaru-san; He would know what was going on. Tsuruga-san was going to be their guest and if she didn't get the chicken suit soon then he would find out about her being Bo. She was frantic

"Ah... Kyouko-chan. We have some form of problem. LME just contacted us a half-hour ago. I don't really understand but Tsuruga Ren has disapeared or something... Hikaru told her in a sad sort of tone. Panic seized Kyouko immediatly. She knew he would never just not show up, but he was never NEVER late. "They're argueing about wether to cancel today's segment. Let me tell you... Things aren't looking good."

"S-soo...." was all she managed in responce. It was quiet for a moment and they could over hear the fight.

"We can't cancel just because _out _person didn't show up! Everything is ready!" Shouted someone she thought was the producer. Years of chain smoking had turned his voice into a raspy mess. It creeped her out.

"We can't go one without that _one_ person! He's our guest star! It's not like theres a replacement off hand!" The director. He didn't like Kyouko; understandably because she ruined the first episode of the show...

"Well what about that girl in the chicken suit? She was Mio right?"

"Oh... And Natsu from that Box R thing..." There was a brief silence between the two and Kyouko's heart sunk a little. She knew there was going to be someone else in the chicken suit. She pushed Ren to the back of her mind and went to see the director.

* * *

Authors Note: Yeah so.... this isnt so good... but it will get better. i promise. this is just a starting point .


	2. In America

Authors Note: Well, looky here. Im back. I have to warn you... I could have Ren in America without anything so I feel like I was forced to put in an OC. I promise though, He's not gunna have a major part... at least I hope not. I know i'm not a big fan of OCs so I ant expect anyone else to be either. And also, I promised to make it better, I tried. It's up to you on wether I upheld my word =)

P.S. Though my original thought was to put them in Chicago, but I ended up having them in Northern Florida. Doesn't rly makes sense, but what can i say...

* * *

Chapter 1

**In America...**

Hizuri Kuon loved his hometown. It was a place of new beginnings. So naturally, it was the logical place for him to run to when things went sour. He'd been nack for a week and was hiding out in the family's winter house.

He managed to track down an old friend and was on his was to meet him when the phone rang. It was the forth time since that morning; his father was being persistant. Knowing he would call again, he hit the IGNORE button and headed out the door.

Kuon caught a cab to Atlantic Beach where he was meeting his friend at a local recording studio. When he pulled into the parking lot, he was apalled to see a familiar logo printed on the side. Akatoki; He found himself hoping it wasn't who thought it was. '_If it's who I think it is... Maybe he won't recognize me...?'_

He had dyed his hair blonde again as a way to put Tsuruga Ren away. Not throw him away entirely though. He had learned and changed far too much to be able to get rid of him comepletely. He was simply putting it on the back burner for a while.

He eagerly anticipated how his friend would greet him. Kuon sat outside the room his friend's band was playing in and waited for them to emerge. The walls weren't enirely sound proof and when he put his ear to wall he could hear the complex harmony of the vocals and how it beautifully intermingled with the bass and strings. Listening harder, he was sure he heard the tinkling of piano keys and his mind strayed to DarkMoon and he recalled the final episode.

It was a happily ever after thing. Katsuki and Mizuki ended up together and Mio ditched the scar; without it, Kyouko- no... Mio was free from her hate and was able to genuinely smile....

A sudden pitch in volume snapped him out of his stupor. Someone from the next room over came out, fists clenched and ready to fight. He banged hard on the door and screamed in a voice Kuon knew all too well... "Play softer Dip-wads! You're not good enough to interrupt _our _recording!"

Fuwa Sho spoke English well enough, though unable to hide his thick and horribly obvious accent. Curious if he was fluent or not, Kuon stood up and towered over the cocky teenager and in perfect English said "You have a problem with them? You're going to have to talk to me then. They won't understand _your _english through your naselly eastern drawl."

"You..." The boy said in Japanese. "I know you... Where have we met before?" Fuwa stared intently up at him. He became wide eyed as he finally understood. "You?! Tsuruga Ren?! What are _you _doing _here_? Wait... You look... Different. Is that a wig?"

Kuon Smiled wickedly and sent chills down the boy's spine; An incredible fighting aura radiated from his body. When a big, broad, black man emerged from the room in front of them, it didn't help the situation because he was scowling viciously.

"Kuon... Glad to see ya." He said with a mild British accent. He was trying to hold back a smile.

"Don't even try to look menacing. You've never been a convincing actor." Kuon laughed, forgetting his anger at Fuwa. "Akheem, the only thing you've got going for you is music. I heard your latest album went platinum."

"Please... You ain't got no idea what that even means." The brit said coolly. "Now, what of this _boy_?"

Kuon glanced at Fuwa and smiled evilly again. "He's not worth hitting with a ten foot stick." He said in clear and plain English so the boy could understand. While his friend laughed, Fuwa became enraged. "The only worthy punishment is humiliation. Though I'm not quite sure how we should execute it yet..."

Sho probably didn't deserve how he was being treated. But if he hadn't taken it so personally, it wouldn't have been any fun. It made Kuon feel better about his predicament. Until Fuwa retaliated. "You say those things because Kyouko still thinks more of me, than you. You'de never believe the sorts of things she'd say about you while we were... _going out_."

Kuon did not let this retort go. He grabbed the boy by his collar and single-handedly lifted him up to eye-level. In a low voice that only the boy could hear, he threatened "Don't you dare bring a girl into this. You'll regret it." To prove his point, he threw Fuwa to the floor. He scattered to his feet but was to slow to dodge a fist to his jugular and fell limply back to the floor...

* * *

Authors note: yeah.... i tried. And, if you want tnow what Takarada did, no worries, next chapter. Promise =)


	3. Blazin' Brilliantly

Takarada Lory was waiting by the phone in silence for days. He knew someone had to find something eventually and he was going to be there to hear about it. He even stalled his Russian dancers for a few days. He wanted more then anything to find Ren, even if it meant sacrificing a few days of LOVE-ly time or even if it cost him another broken bone.

The seconds ticked by like hours, until a week and a day had passed. He got a call from a rival agency's president. Akatoki was claiming that one of LME's stars had assaulted one of theirs in an American recording studio. On a hunch he picked up the phone. "President Takarada speaking."

A deep voice on the other line responded "I have a bone to pick with you."

"Do tell, please." Takarada tried to hide his eagerness, but he was afraid it was leaking through,

"I don't know why you seem so pleased, but… Our Sho Fuwa; you've heard of him I'm sure…" Akatoki stated confidently and hesitated to continue as if he was waiting for a specific response. Disappointed at the lack there of, he continued. "Anyway, we sent him to America to release and English album. Yesterday, there was a point in the recording he got up and left the room. His manager later found him unconscious in the hallway. He woke up soon after and claims _your _Tsuruga Ren did it."

"Oh… that _is_ a problem." Takarada said while trying to mute the happiness in his tone.

"Why do I imagine your smiling…?" His rival knew him too well. "Anhyway Takarada . I want to take responsibility for this. So _do_ something."

"Well, 'friend'… I don't commend this kind of this kind of behavior of my stars, as you might know. I will personally see to this affair. Now, where did you say this happened…?"

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O

That night (*1) Kuon and Akheem got together to catch up over dinner. "So. Kuon… Feel like telling me why you came back?" He looked up to his giant blonde friend, who shook his head. "Not yet? Come on man, don't keep me in the dark. I gots to know."

"…"

"Your really not going to tell me…" They chose a small café to settle down in. Kuon was too busy concentrating on his coffee apparently to be able to speak. "You know, I bet if you stair at that cup long enough it will burst into flame. My father used to tell me that all the time as a child." Kuon glanced up for only a second as if to say 'What the hell are you going on about now…' and reverted his gaze to the window and the people eating outside. "Well I've never gotten it to burn; not once." Akheem continued, trying to break the tension. "I bet you could though, since your so hott your nearly flaming. (*2)

"Pfft" At last, Kuon's scowl cracked and he shook quietly trying to hold in his laughter. "I am not a flamer if that's what your trying to get at."

"A flamer? No, but you certainly blaze brilliantly. So much so that I'm a tad jealous. And look, you've got a twinkle to your eye. Are you in love? Tell me, who's the lucky boy?"

Kuon, not being able to hold himself any longer, let himself giggle quietly over his coffee cup, smirking as he removed it from his lips. There was a short and not awkward silence between them and Akheem jumped out of his seat in surprise.

"What was that?"

"My phone went off." He laughed. Glancing down at the caller ID, his smile faded.

"What? Who is it?"

"Your father…"

"No!"

"No? No, what?"

"Don't answer it!"

"But it's your _father._"

"I _know_" Kuon said, his voice filled with anxiety. "I don't want him to know where I am…"

Akheem had every feeling to ignore the giant's wants but couldn't bring himself to pick up the phone when he saw his face. Kuon, he thought, looked like he really did want to talk to his father, but the hurt was eminent on his face. It was as if… _'Is this because he's ashamed he came back? Or is the reason he came back _because_ of his father? _

"Kuon… are you in some sort of trouble? Kuon's coffee seemed all too important again and Ahkeem was about to take pity on him and let the matter drop, when he heard what seemed like an attempt at a response: '…air'

'_Was that meant for human ears…?' _"Kuon…" He said sternly. "I am in a rock band. I cannot he--"

"I said," Kuon had gotten to his feet, his helplessness seemingly lost for the moment and replaced with a scowl. "My mother had an affair."

(*1) note: since the timeline might seem confusing to some of you, take note that Takarada and Kuon are on oposite sides of the globe, so yesterday to the old guys, was that morning for the young guys. Meaning, what happened with Fuwa happened while the old guys slept; hence yesterday. And the call is received/made the next morning/night or evening for the boys… sorry if this explanation is too…. 'out there')

(*2) note: yes, this whole situation about flaming and blazing is a gay joke at Ren's expense. And as a side note, if a friend is having a rough day and is not a serious homophobe, this is a really good mood lifter. I reccomnend trying it once.)

A/N-

In the a/n of the previous chapter I said I would reveal why Ren is mad at Lory and in a small sense, I did keep that promise if you can read enough into the last sentence. Honestly, it shouldn't be hard to figure out what I'm getting at. Anyway, don't quit on me just yet, cuz more drama to come in the next chapter.

I've got some 'splainin to do'


	4. the Plan

**Chapter 3: ****The Plan**

A/N: yeah, I know I promised some people a double update, but that was before I started sneaking on the pc, and *cough* not doing my homework *coughcough** so I kind of finished this chapter quicker then I thought I would and I havent but barely started on chapter 4 yet Dx yeah… w/e

And for those who've noticed I keep forgetting my disclaimer:

_I am in no way associated with Skip Beat!, or Yoshiki Nakamura or any of her associates; hence the term _fan fiction…

"A-Affair?" Akheem didn't believe his ears. His mother? "You mean to say- she cheated? Er… Is cheating?"

"Cheated" Kuon's eyes were drawn to the floor, the shame of what his mother had done was evident on his face. He twiddles his thumbs nervously as an awkward silence filled the space between them.

"Dude… I'm sorry… but I'm not sure why you came back here for that…?"

"My mother and Takarada started this a short time before I was conceived until about the time I turned fifteen when my mother finally has sense enough to stop it.

"But you know how everyone always talked about me? Like I was only a 'shadow', or a 'figment of my father's career', or a 'clone', etc… Well I found it funny how I look like my mother, that it's one of God's jokes that I ended up an actor."

"Uhm.." Akheem was still confused. He didn't understand to what Kuon was referring.

"Well" He continued before his friend was able to say anything. "it seems that it might be for the fact that I'm a daddy's boy, as they call it, that I ended up this way after all.

"…"

"Takarada Lory might be my father, you know… Don't look at me like that, I already told you I take after my mother's looks." He replied in response to the looks of scrutiny he was receiving from the other side of the table. One of those 'I just don't see it' looks. "What makes it worse," he started again. "Is I don't think my dad has any sort of clue."

"Bloody hell…" Akheem signaled to the waitress for the bill. "Let me get the check. This is a supersensitive subject and this is no place to discuss it. I vote we finish this elsewhere."

o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o

Japan, at some point in the same day*

"The reason I called the two of you over here, is because I might have irreparably destroyed Ren's faith in me." Takarada said, to the attention of the only two people he was sure that Ren still trusted. "Yashiro, Kyouko, I'm sure you have noticed recently that oddly, the Japanese media has made no fuss over Ren's disappearance. Partly, because I have not given them the opportunity to find out any details.

Kyouko and Yashiro exchanged glances as though processing what they had heard. After a short moment, Kyouko raised her hand with a question. "But _how_ have you kept this so quiet?"

"Ah, good question, which I won't answer." Kyouko gave him a disbelieving glare. "It's a very sensitive subject, so lets talk over tea." He clapped his hands and his dark skinned retinue gracefully strode in. "Raji,* be a dear and get our friends some beverage."

Takarada had called both Yashiro and Kyouko to his villa because Ren had a deep trust in both of them. They were the people he confided in most, though he wouldn't share anything about his past to them, they brought out the worst and the best of him and he was sure Ren wouldn't be able to turn them away. If he was even 'Ren' anymore.

He tried to organize his thoughts as he watched Raji disappear form their sight and return with hot, soothing tea a short time later. He still wasn't surehe could put into words the kind of predicament they were in without letting it all out. Buthe would do his damnest to try.

Like everyone that day, Kyouko and Yashiro were giving him odd glances. Most likely in regards to as it seemed the most ordinary any of them had seen in a while. A black, silk Italian suit with a fedora and Italian leather shoes, 'Mafioso style'; it looked out of character to those who couldn't tell and he could have sworn he was starting to scare people.

"So.. The only thing you two know is Ren is missing…? He didn't say anything to either of you?" He watched disappointedly as they both shook their heads.

"Then let me say this, I cannot tell you the reason why he ran off, only that I was in the wrong. I did something horrible and he found out about it and ran away and personally I can't blame him. But now he won't answer any of my calls, and even Kuu, who he has a strong admiration for, has tried and resulted in nothing. Anyway, I know where he fled to, and considering his past.. It's very typical of him." Takarada tapped the table impatiently whilst trying t continue his speech, unsure of where to pick it back up.

* "Um, Kaichou… I can understand why Yashiro is here but, why am _I_ here? Shouldn't one of his friends be here instead of me? I'm just a lowly kohai he takes out all his stress on…" She said with a shiver- remembering all the times he picked on her.

"You still believe that? Kyouko-chan! Ren adores you! If there was a pocket sized you, he'd probably carry you around all the time! If you were a flavour of creamer, I'm sure he'd put you in his coffee every morning! Why- I bet if you were--"

"Yashiro-san, I beg of you, every time you say something like that my mind subconsciously tries to picture it. Please stop; your tainting the perfect image that is Tsuruga-san."

"But Kyouko-chan, he loves you!"

"Stop it!" She cried clutching at her ears in desperation, her evil spirits ready to strangle him as a last resort.

"Children…" Takarada interrupted. "That is quite enough, as I'm about to get to the point as to why you're here. I'm sure it's a most… _rare _opportunity for the both of you."

"Ah, I'm very sorry Kaichou." Kyouko bowed apologetically.

"It's fine, now sit." So they both took back their seats as Kyouko's evil spirits dissipated rather embarrassedly. "Now, where was I…" he said, taking a sip of his tea. "Oh!, right so Ren's in America right now. And as much as I would like to go and see him myself, I am quite the busy man." _'Not to mention he probably wouldn't see me anyway…'_

"I've prepared you both with passports and transportation . You will meet Kuu at the airport and the three of you will bring back Ren. So go home, get packed and be ready in the morning to leave." He wanted to wrap up this meeting ASAP to mae more arrangement with Kuu. So when they both opened their mouths to argue he said, "Don't you even say anything. Yashiro, I already know that with you being single, and Ren being out of town and all, it's not like you have stuff to do. And Kyouko, I've already cleared it with your guardians and wiped you schedule." He said, getting Raji to scoot them out of the room, down the hall and out the front door where he promptly grabbed the phone and called on Kuu.

{A/N:

*1 yay for messing with time zones again~~

*2 Raji: I think is the name of Takarada's dark skinned man servant.(the one who we got to meet in the Christmas/ Gratitude/ BDay party arc thing…. Like chapter 116 or something.

*3 I rly wanted to add some of this kind of humor at some point… though I feel it doesn't quite fit with whats going on and that they might seem OoC}

Also, I rly kind of hated the direction this chapter was starting to go so you'll notice this end of this chapter seemed a bit rushed…. Sry about that.

The main focus of the next chapter will center around Kyouko and Yashiro… with maybe a side of Kuu. =) if it turns out the way I'd like it to.


End file.
